Pinky D.D.
This article is about Pinky Dinky Doo. For the mouse, see Pinky. How Pinky D.D. joined the Tourney Pinky Dinky Doo continues her research on her Story Box 2.0. Disappointed that she was unable to recover the data before her television show was cancelled, Pinky returns home and resumes her research. Each time her work hits a dead end, she is reminded of the data that she was unable to retrieve. At that point she received a letter addressed to her in a foreign language. Attached is an announcement of the Smash Bros. Tourney. In order to fulfill her hopes for her upgraded Story Box, Pinky decides to enter the tournament. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Dances around in place. After the announcer calls her name Pinky D.D. dances to the camera and yells "OH NO! I'VE GOT THE POLKA DOT POX!!!". Special Attacks Energy Balls (Neutral) Pinky gathers balls of energy in both of hands and then kneels. As she lowers herself, her hands clap together and fire a powerful beam forward. It is unblockable, but still deflectable. Dance Spin (Side) Pinky dances into her opponent, damaging them on contact. Elevate (Up) Pinky is elevated by an invisible platform. Drill Palm (Down) Pinky torpedoes forward with both palms out. Much like Wolverine's Drill Claw. Pinky Dinky Boom (Hyper Smash) Pinky throws the opponent in the air and yells "SHAZAM!" A lighting bolt then strikes the opponent down into the ground. Radioactive Dance (Final Smash) Pinky stares forward harshly and says "I know. I know." then she does a punching/kicking dance saying "My hair is pink, and my name is Pinky," whilst leaving radiation trails to poison opponents. After 20 strikes, she strikes a pose saying "but I don't... like... PINK!!!!" Bonus Costume Pinky Dinky Doo holds possession of only one Bonus Costume, and it's her pajamas. To obtain the costume, either Mokujin, Tetsujin, or Kinjin must be defeated by Pinky, then Master Hand must be defeated as well. Following victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Pinky Dinky Doo looks like she's ready to face off with Princess Aurora!". Then, highlight Pinky D.D. and press Minus. Victory Animations #Pinky does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "I love making up stories! I'll bet you can make up a story too!". #*Pinky does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Alisa, you may not know it, BUT I DON'T LIKE PINK!!!". (Alisa victories only) #Pinky does Lili's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "My whole class has the same thing I do?!". #*Pinky does Lili's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "You were strong, but not strong enough to fight Pinky!". (Feng victories only) #Pinky waves at the camera saying "I'm glad my story made you feel..." then sneezes. #*Pinky waves at the camera saying "Natsumi Tsujimoto is no longer..." then sneezes. (Natsumi victories only) #*Pinky waves at the camera saying "And Shin Kamiya has been..." then sneezes. (Shin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Pinky dances up to her start point saying "I know somebody who has a really good singing voice.". Special Quotes *Looks like it's time for me to think big... (When fighting Alisa, Feng, or Scopedog Red Shoulder Custom) *Now THAT'S something you don't see everyday! (When fighting Xiaoyu, Reshiram, or Zekrom) *We can take the party to him! (When fighting any Sailor Scout, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Nobunaga, Sue Pea, B.B. Hood, or M.O.D.O.K.) *But then they looked under the socks. (When fighting Giratina or Captain America) *You're gonna hear three different sounds, and only ONE is from my made-up story! (When fighting Heihachi) *We're going to bed right now. (When fighting Astaroth) *I'm going to show you something that happened in my story. (When fighting King K. Rool) *Want to give up when the going gets tough... (When fighting Edge Master) *I know. I know. My hair is pink, my name is Pinky, but I don't... like... PINK!!! (When fighting Kirby or Ganryu) *Each character is gonna say the same thing. (When fighting Firefly) *Not comfortable in you're fancy clothes... (When fighting Kazuya) *We'll use the parts of our costumes that are still okay, to make a great new costume. (When fighting Big Bird) *Yeserooni positooni! I'll be right there! (When fighting Shin) *How can I have a great costume if both my costumes are ruined? (When fighting Mr. Dooter, Azazel, PTX-40A, Gigant Edge, Lu Bu, Cao Cao, Chae, Captain Sparrow, Davy Jones, or Barney D.) *There's lot of fun things we can do inside! (When fighting Jin) *Why don't we play in the snow now, and swim at your apartment tomorrow? (When fighting Lexine) *I planned my pool party weeks before it snowed! (When fighting BJ) *Should I start crying and flood the bus with tears? (When fighting Riff) *I couldn't think because everytime I flew past you're hair, it made a loud sound... (When fighting Baby Bop) *How could I? It's as hard as a rock! (When fighting Milli) *I was in such a rush to catch the bus, but I left my horn in my room! (When fighting B. Biggle) *Wish you could go sledding... (When fighting R. Biggle) *Let's play a game called what came first. WHAT CAME FIRST?! (When fighting Deathborn, Nidoking, Marduk, Big Lantern Ghost, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Elsa, Aurora, Legolas, Worf, Chika, Amakusa, or Anck-Su-Namun) *And that's exactly what happened. Pretty much! (When fighting Snook) *Everyone has to be quiet in the great big hall of dinosaurs and rocks. (When fighting Bloopy) *I think those are the dinosaurs! If they are, they'll laugh at a dinosaur joke. (When fighting Anna) *We'll make new sails, outta all of the big billowy dresses and poofy shirts the pirates where! (When fighting Pac-Man) *Weird noises, can't sleep... (When fighting Mr. Rogers) *All my friends are so upset and angry! (When fighting Bowser) *This is TERRIBLE! We can't eat cowboy boots, sneakers, and flip flops for lunch! (When fighting Devil Jin) *This is my very own made-up story, and buildings can do ANYTHING I WANT! (When fighting Pico) *But this time, leave the baking soda to me! (When fighting Green Lantern) *What do you think is a good name for my story? (When fighting Mr. Game & Watch) *Or should we visit the Tooth Fairy and ask for help? (When fighting Wagon Star) *Can't wait for your tooth to fall out? THAT gives me an idea! (When fighting Devil Kazuya) *Nah, too lifty-uppy! Or maybe we should help him sneeze it out? (When fighting Metal Face) *Well, my friend here has a loose tooth. And we're looking for the Tooth Fairy. (When fighting Starro) *Nah, too sneezy-wheezy! (When fighting Wario) *was sure that was gonna work... (When fighting Ares) *Should we tie it to a great big balloon? (When fighting Deathstroke) *We've been looking for you're trumpet all day! Because it... Because it... (When fighting Dr. Hugo Strange) *We're trying to figure out where Mr. Guinea Pig left his trumpet. (When fighting Dry Bones) *We're going back to every place he went today to try and find it. (When fighting Ganondorf) *If you're sure you left it here, it's gotta be nearby, right? (When fighting Falco) *We couldn't find his trumpet at Pappy Pepperoni's... (When fighting Earl) *Nah, too cupcakey! Could it be for... taking a nap? (When fighting Hess) Trivia *Pinky D.D. shares her Japanese voice actress with Pikachu, Lexine, and Ramona Quimby. *Pinky D.D. shares her French voice actress with Donna-Alpha, Nim Rusoe, and Mai Shiranui. *Pinky D.D. shares her German voice actress with NiGHTS. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel once again have Pinky show hatred of pink, despite that her hair is pink and her name is Pinky. This makes her the Cao Cao of preschool television, though there are a few differences. Example: Cao Cao dislikes anyone not from the Wei or Jin kingdoms wearing blue, and Pinky dislikes EVERYTHING that is pink. *For Pinky's Tourney series quotes, it is a mix of ALL of her quotes from various Season 1 episodes of her own American cartoon series and some original quotes. **In any episode with Who Said This? as one of the games played, and if Pinky is present during the game (this is indicated by Pinky saying "Me, Pinky"), the line that is used for the game that is said by all the characters shown is used in Tourney as a special Intro quote, regardless of whether or not Pinky was the one who actually said the line. Example: Pinky doesn't say her Intro quote to BJ in Pinky's Wintery Dintery Doo (though it is actually said by Daphne Toilette), but she DOES say her Intro quote to Dry Bones in Pinky Dinky Re-Doo. **Pinky sometimes makes up words when she fights specific characters when saying "Nah, too (something)!" using words that aren't in the real world dictionary. Example: When against Wario, she says "Nah, too sneezy-weezy!" *Her little brother, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig are set to be playable in the sequel. *Natsumi Tsujimoto is Pinky's rival. Category:Pinky Dinky Doo characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters